Inuyasha's thoughts Episode 126
by NeedanEscape18
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Inuyasha was feeling during the very end of episode 126. Very fluffy but please review I am willing to write more!


I can't believe how much of an idiot I am. I leave for two seconds to go look for Kikyo and look what happens to Kagome! _It__'__s__ all __my __fault_, I thought in this unbearable silence. I should have been there. If I had been then none of this would have happened and Kagome would be awake smiling at me like she always does. Kikyo is gone and I know that now at the price of risking Kagome's safety yet again.

She had finally started to stir after the almost twenty four hours that she had been asleep.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" I asked hesitantly.

She stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before focusing on my face. I scrutinized her expression; she looked between a mixture of surprise and confusion. As if the very thought of me being beside her was strange. _Wouldn__'__t__ be __the __first __time __someone __has __looked __at __me __like __that_, I thought bitterly. She made a soft humming sound which directed my attention back to her.

"I see. So you did come for me, after all," she sighed in relief and now it was my turn to be confused. She grunted softly as she began to sit up and I couldn't help but think, _what __does __she __think __she__'__s __doing?_

"Are you okay? Take it easy," I muttered while reaching out and grasping her shoulders to steady her.

"Can we take a walk? My legs feel like lead," she asked.

I nodded and gently helped her onto her feet. She looked at me gratefully and we walked in silence up to a hill overlooking Kaede's village. She sat down between two trees and I quickly joined her. She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

I wanted to apologize so badly. What was I thinking going off and looking for Kikyo when Kagome needed me at such an important time? _Stupid!_ I shouted inwardly.

"Kagome? I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't there for you," I started sincerely and was about to continue but she cut in.

"It's okay, really." No, it wasn't! And I really wish she would stop trying to act so tough when really it is killing her on the inside. _All __because __of __me_, I thought solemnly. I was no fool. I saw the looks, the smiles; the gestures of kindness that she tended to give me more than any other. I knew Koga's feelings were completely one sided. The only reason I ever got physical was because he's…well, he's flirting with Kagome! She doesn't like him and quite frankly, it's annoying having to see him flirt.

"It is not okay! I let you get into serious danger." _Any __later, __and __I __would __have __lost __Kagome __too_, I thought shakily. I tried to control my breathing as much as I possible could. The though of Kagome, cold, gray and rock hard with death's embrace was just a little too much for me to handle right now.

She gave me a sideways glance. "But if you were to hear news of Kikyo's whereabouts, you'd go off to look for her again, wouldn't you?" she finished with a sad smile on her face.

"No, I wouldn't!" I objected angrily. "I will never leave you again, Kagome!" that part was true, at least for now, I had no intentions of going anywhere, but Kagome…

"You're a liar," she deadpans.

I scoff in disbelief, "I am not!" Sure, this is childish. But for now, I think I'm telling the truth.

"Just who do you think you're kidding? I've known you long enough to learn a few things about you, you know? And you would DEFINITELY GO!" she finished with a sad sneer. I growled loudly, why did the woman have to be so difficult!

"And if you do go, then I'll be upset. But that's to be expected, right?" She finished with a look of what seemed to be sadness and another emotion I couldn't identify. My mouth dropped open as I realized what it was.

"Kagome?" I asked shakily.

She sighed and moved to sit with her back pressed against my arm and chest. The girl has a well of patience, I'll give her that. But if you push her in just the right direction then she will lash out at you and make you look like the enemy. But hey, for now, it looked like I was on the no-sits list. Something for which I am grateful.

"Hey, you're really mad, aren't you?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yes, I suppose I am," she states indifferently and sighs loudly. I lean down close to her neck and inhale silently. Her scent is beautiful. Very floral, actually, smells like a mix between orchids and roses. My mother used to say those were her favorite flowers.

I glanced down at Kagome's face again and she looked as if she were in deep thought, I could almost hear the words swirling around in her head.

_Thank__ you,__Kagome,_I thought and hugged her tightly. She relaxed into my arms and we both looked out over Kaede's village. We had a long journey ahead of us. Naraku still has the Sacred Jewel and we have to get it back. But for now, all that could wait for all I cared. With Kagome in my arms I was happy. Nothing more needs to be said.

**_Author's Note_**

_Well, what do you_ _think? Bad or good? i know I'm working a lot of projects at once but they will get done. Just tell me what you think and maybe i will write more one shots about this adorable made-to-be couple._

**PEACE!**

**-NeedanEscape18**


End file.
